In recent years, workability improvement of an electronic component mounting device has been awaited in an operation of mounting electronic components on printed boards and producing circuit boards. For that purpose, it is important to reliably supply the electronic components and to complete a replenishing time for the electronic components or stage exchange in a short time.
As prior art, a device inserting a supply tape in which electronic components are stored, driving and inserting a third sprocket engaging with sprocket holes possessed by the inserted supply tape and controlling a cut sprocket hole of the supply tape, having the cut sprocket hole cut to be shorter than a half-moon state on a forward end portion, inserted from an insertion port to a position engaging with a driving sprocket when driving the driving sprocket engaging with the sprocket holes and moving the electronic components to an extraction position for performing cuing is described in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2011-181816.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2011-181816 creates the cut sprocket hole cut to be shorter than the half-moon state on the forward end portion of the supply tape, controls the cut sprocket hole to the position engaging with the driving sprocket in a case where the supply tape is inserted from the insertion port, and performs cuing when newly setting a tape on a feeder.
In Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2011-181816, however, there is an accumulated pitch error while the sprocket holes of the supply tape for positioning are provided at prescribed intervals, and the accumulated pitch error enlarges at an interval between sprocket holes on separated positions, also in a series of supply tapes. In general, the interval between a sprocket provided in the vicinity of a supply port in the feeder and a sprocket provided in the vicinity of an electronic component outlet port is about 400 mm, and a pitch error in the interval between sprocket holes separated from each other by 400 mm becomes larger than the interval between sprocket holes separated from each other by 100 mm in a supply tape provided with sprocket holes for positioning at a pitch of 4 mm, for example.
While it is necessary to reliably engage the sprocket driving the supply tape and the sprocket holes of the supply tape in order to reliably move the electronic components stored in the supply tape to the outlet port, a countermeasure as to such an accumulated pitch error between the sprocket holes is not disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2011-181816.